


Labels

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot x reader
Kudos: 10





	Labels

A week of vacation spent in the Hampton’s was exactly what you and Alex needed and deserved after one hell of a few months of work. Things at the DA’s office had been more than hectic, and you’d taken on a slew of extra therapy patients from SVU since their shrink had been on leave. Spending a few days lounging in the sand under the sun, dipping your toes into the ocean, laughing in each other’s arms as you attempted to not topple over from the waves. It was the happiest and most relaxed you’d been in months, and you were ever grateful you had the love of your life to share it with.

You and Alex had been together almost three years, and nearly every moment of it was full of bliss and surrounded by love. Truthfully, things didn’t start out particularly strong, she was relatively stand-off-ish when you’d first met, you’d actually laughed at the way she’d scoffed at something you’d said about a vic before storming off back to the DA’s office. Olivia was quick to apologize, and you, once again, laughed it off, telling her it was no big deal. It was after a couple of trials that you had to testify in that Alex realized how phenomenal you were at your job, not only the way you conducted yourself in the courtroom, but how easily it was to prep you, and how comfortable she felt when it was just the two of you in her office.

Your friendship slowly blossomed. Small smiles and work conversations turned into shared cups of coffee and extended work dinners over a few glasses of wine while you discussed a victim or perps mental capacity to stand trial. Or how much you trusted their stories, the more you worked alongside her, the more Alex came to trust you. It was after about a month that she asked you for a drink, with no work intentions behind it, the two of you ended up flirting the night away and it finished off with a very unexpected kiss. 

Both of you were quick to keep things quiet, you were both private people, especially when it came to keeping your personal life out of work. You didn’t work with SVU too often thankfully, but Alex was a little paranoid after her time with WPP, doing her best to keep you out of her work life. She knew how much you wanted to support her in court but always insisted you meet her outside the courthouse, away from prying eyes. 

It was nearly a year after your relationship had become official that Alex asked you to move in with her, she absolutely loved every second that she spent with you and despite her cool exterior she didn’t want to be away from you. She became incredibly comfortable to having you in her apartment, and even more comfortable coming home to you every night. She loved the way that you nearly always had dinner ready for her, a bright smile on your face when she pushed the door open, the way you’d always rush to her, giving her a bright, loving kiss, making sure the stress of the day melted away. Even on the days that you came home second, the glee on your face when you saw her, comfortable and happy, quickly pulling her into your arms into a passionate kiss, she loved you even more.

Alex was never one for labels, specifically defining things, she knew she loved you more than anyone else in the world, and that you loved her. The time you’d spent together had been so private, so inclusive but you’d never truly defined your relationship despite knowing that you belonged together. You knew both of you were completely enamoured with each other, you lived together, and those closest enough to you, or those who needed to, knew about your relationship. Your closest friends, they all knew that Alex Cabot was the love of your life, and honestly, so did you.

The week in the Hampton’s was so well welcomed at first you felt like you were slacking off from work, feeling like you were leaving things behind. You were surprised when it was actually Alex telling you to calm down over the situation of taking a vacation. You just laughed and followed her to the beach.

When Alex told you her family had a house up here you honestly weren’t surprised, you may not have known much about too many details of her past, but you knew she was someone that came from money, came from a family that would spend their time up here, and you were more than okay with that. You were honestly okay with anything Alex was involved with, you were after all, completely head over heels in love with her.

The two of you were splayed in the sand when it started spitting, at first it wasn’t a problem, a welcomed break from the heat of the evening. It became a problem when the sky opened up and it started pouring, a low grumble of thunder echoing across the waters. You quickly gathered your things, grabbing Alex’s hand as the two of you raced back to the house, shrieking, attempting to stay somewhat dry.

You did your best to dry yourselves off, shaking the wetness from your hair on the porch before going into the house and changing into comfy clothes, hanging your suits to dry over the tub. The storm had darkened the sky, only the lightning strikes illuminated the beach now. Alex noticed that you seemed a little on edge, but when she asked you brushed it off saying it was nothing. 

“Baby!” She called from the living room, “Can you see if I left my phone on the porch?”

“Yeah.” You called back, crossing the kitchen. Pushing open the porch door, you jumped at the clap of thunder that rang through the air. You spotted Alex’s phone on one of the chairs, grabbing it just as a lightning strike hit right at the edge of the beach, you shrieked much louder than you’d expected. 

“You have a run in with a frog or something?” Alex’s voice came from the doorway, smirk on her face that vanished the second you turned to her, flinching at another clap of thunder, a shimmer of tears in your eyes. “Baby!” She crossed to you quickly, tugging you into her arms as she backed you into the house, “What’s wrong?” She felt your body tense at a particularly loud clap of thunder, shuddering against her arms. Alex softly kissed your head, a soothing hand running through your hair as you calmed down a little bit, able to pull away enough to catch her eye.

“I may be high key terrified of storms.” 

“Oh sweetheart…” She nearly gave a little chuckle, smiling softly at you, stroking the side of your cheek. “How did I never realize it?” You shrugged.

“We don’t get storms like this in the city, small ones, sure, but this… is a lot.” You gave another shake as a lightning strike flashed through the room.

“Okay…” Alex reassuringly rubbed at your arms, “Just trust me okay?” Your head gave a small nod. She kissed your forehead gently, moving to shut the back door, blocking out some of the loudness of the storm. 

You watched her hesitantly as she flittered through the house, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen, placing them on a side table along with a few large candles. She flicked off the light in the kitchen, tugging you into the living room before tossing the big blanket from the couch over to the window seat of the bay window. Next she moved to the entertainment center, flipping through a few of her father’s old c.d.’s before finding one satisfactory, placing it into the player. A soft instrumental tune began playing through the room, gently blocking out the loudness of the storm.

“C’mere…” Alex extended a hand out to you, smiling at your hesitation, “It’ll be okay, trust me.” Reluctantly, you moved toward her, taking her hand.

She settled into the seat, leaning back against the wall, gesturing for you to settle between her legs, back against her chest. She gave the side of your head a soft kiss, reassuringly rubbing down your arms, linking one of her hands in yours while the other passed you a glass of wine. 

“I promise, you don’t have to be scared baby. I’ve got you.” You snuggled tighter against her frame as your gaze drifted out the large window. “When I was six, I was absolutely terrified of the storms out here.” A small kiss to your shoulder, “My Mom used to do this with me to help calm me down. She said that if I imagined hard enough, with the music, it was like the storm was dancing through the night.” 

“That’s sweet.” You murmured, taking a large sip of wine before placing the glass back on the table. 

You buried yourself deeper into Alex’s arms, focussing on the blustery view out the window. She still felt your body tense and shudder at the louder bangs of thunder, but all in all, you appeared to start to calm down. One of her hands slowly rubbed up your arm, her lips met the top of your head gently, humming in satisfaction as you curled yourself around her on your side. The storm was beginning to subside, the rain hitting the windows more sporadically than before, the lightning and thunder easing up.

“You’re too good to me.” You murmured, kissing her shoulder. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the way you always gently kissed where her scar was, it was as if you were healing her a little bit more with each kiss. She just absolutely adored you.

“You deserve it my love.”

“No. I mean it, Alex, you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” You looked up at her, “Not just with things like today, from day one, you’ve been incredible baby.” Alex’s face burst into the warmest smile at that, feeling her heart swell, a glimmer of happy tears sneaking into her eyes that she begged she could hold back.

“Oh sweetheart…” She started, a hand stroking your cheek as you lay against her, “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” You felt your heart rate pick up at her admission, tears threatening to break into your eyes as you pushed yourself up to sitting, shifting to face Alex fully, hesitation evident on your face.

“Hey…I know you don’t like labels, but…will you be my married-person-thing?”

“You want to marry me?” Despite being together as long as you had, Alex was still taken aback at your question, after such a rocky past she still had trouble trusting people, she’d been through a lot. You laughed softly, tugging at her hand to give it a kiss.

“Of course I do baby. You’re the love of my life….there’s no one I’d rather be with.” You leant toward her, kissing her lips softly, “I know you like to keep things private, I don’t need some big ass party with the fancy dress, I just need you.”

Alex gave a happy laugh, letting the tears break into her eyes as she pulled you into a tight hug, lips hitting your forehead before her lips passionately met yours. You could feel the smile of her lips against yours, a smalll giggle escaping you as you pulled apart.

“We can go to the courthouse when we get back?” Alex softly asked, hand pushing some loose hair from your face.

“Sounds perfect.” You pecked her quickly. 

“You sure you don’t want more?” Her face was full of worry as her eyes met yours. 

“Well… I know you don’t want rings, but….something that ties us together?” You raised a gentle brow to her. Alex’s brows furrowed, she sat in silence for a moment, thinking over the situation. She wanted to be with you, and only you, and definitely wanted a sign that you were taken, something that people would discreetly know you were together.

“What about tattoos?” She questioned. You cocked a brow, a laugh nearly escaping your lips.

“Alex Cabot is willing to get a tattoo!?”

“For you Baby, I’ll do anything.” She smiled, kissing your lips gently. “But a small one, in a somewhat hidden place.” You did laugh at that, leaning in to kiss her once again.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too.”

At the end of the week when the two of you returned to your Tribeca apartment in New York, Alex made arrangements with a judge friend to have you come in and before you knew it, you were legally each other’s wives. You were beyond incredibly greatful, happy to be able to call the woman you loved your wife. A few days later the two of you entered a tattoo parlour your sister had recommended, small cursive writing of each other’s initials inked into each other’s wrists. It may not have been rings, but it was something that permanently tied you together, even more than a ring would. You and Alex loved each other more than you could imagine, you were incredibly thankful that life had brought you together, and you knew that you would finallly spend the rest of your lives in the best place possible.


End file.
